Ultimate Technique
Power to use a technique that is considered the strongest. Advanced variation of Special Attacks. Also Called * Ōgi/奥義 * Strongest Attack/Move/Technique * Trump Card Attack/Move/Technique * Ultimate Attack/Move Capabilities The user of this power can utilize the strongest known technique/power. Applications *Absolute Attack *Absolute Defense Associations *Ability Tier Activation *Power Augmentation *Power Manipulation *Special Attacks Limitations * Users' technique is only as strong as the users themselves. * May be a one-shot attack, incredibly draining upon usage. * May require a good deal of time to charge up. * May be exclusive to the user only. * May have some stipulations before it can be activated. * May have certain drawbacks. Known Users Gallery Anime/Manga AkatsukiRisingKiArticle.jpg|Shishimaru Tsurugi (Akatsuki Otokojuku) performs the Rising Ki Tiger Spirit in the corner a Minmei Publishing article gives information on the technique. File:Mahapadma.png|Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) using her secret skill, Mahapadma, to extend her ice abilities to freeze time and space. It's taxing nature allows her to do it only once a day.... Esdeath.png|...and her third trump card, Ice Storm Commander in Chief, allows her to create blizzard that can freeze entire continent. File:Liver's_Blades_of_Blood.png|Liver (Akame Ga Kill!) using his Black Marlin's secret skill, Blades of Blood, firing off his blood that has been injected with a lethal poison for a very deadly final attack. File:N'cha_Cannon.png|Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) using her ultimate technique, N'cha Cannon, firing a powerful beam from shouting a greeting, but is draining on her energy supply. File:Bankoku_Bikkuri_Shō.png|Jackie Chun (Dragon Ball) using his ultimate technique, the Bankoku Bikkuri Shō, which causes tremendous electrocution that is potentially lethal from prolonged exposure. File:Goku_Spirit_Bomb.jpg|Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) using his ultimate technique, the Spirit Bomb, which collects all life energy from nature to cause tremendous damage, capable of disintegrating even Majin Boo. File:Makankosappo.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) using his ultimate technique, the Makankosappo, a deadly powerful laser that can drill and pierce through even two Saiyans. File:Break_Cannon.png|Nappa (Dragon Ball Z) using his ultimate technique, the Break Cannon, to fire a beam of lightning ki. File:Galick_Gun.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) using his ultimate technique, the Galick Gun, which is capable of destroying an entire planet when charged... Big Bang Attack.gif|... Big Bang Attack, another one of his most powerful ultimate attacks that is capble a great destruction... Final Flash 14.png|...and Final Flash, his most devastingly powerful ultimate technique, possessing the potential power to destroy an entire planet. Naruto's Rasenshuriken.gif|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) using his ultimate technique, Wind Style/Release: Rasenshuriken, which releases innumerable wind blades that cut at a cellular level.... Six Paths Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken.png|...and while in Six Paths Sage Mode, he can channel the Six Paths Chakra into his Tailed Beast Mode and Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken to create his powerful Six Paths: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken. Sasuke Kirin.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using his ultimate, one-shot technique, Kirin, which drops a giant bolt of lightning in the form of a dragon onto his target, but requires ample preparation.... Sasuke Indra's Arrow.png|...and Indra's Arrow, his ultimate technique that can easily cause a cataclysmic effect upon impact. Kami no Shisha no Jutsu.gif|Konan (Naruto) using her Kami no Shisha no Jutsu/Sacred Paper Emissary Jutsu/Paper Person of God Technique, her ultimate technique to drop her opponent into a deep abyss of 600 billion explosive tags. File:Might_Guy_(Naruto)_Night_Guy.gif|Might Guy (Naruto) using Night Guy, his ultimate technique of such intense power that it distorts the space of his immediate vicinity. Gomu Gomu no Storm.gif|Thanks to his versatility with the Gum Gum Fruit/Gomu Gomu no Mi, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) has wide arrange of ultimate attacks, such as his Gum-Gum/Gomu Gomu no Storm... Luffy's Gomu Gomu Jet Gatling.gif|...Gear Second's Gum Gum/Gomu Gomu Jet Gatling… Gigant Jet Shell.png|…''Gum Gum/Gomu Gomu no Gigant Jet Shell'', a combination of Bone Ballon's flexibility and Gear Second's super speed… Redhawk.gif|…''Gum Gum/Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk'', a homage to his older brother Portgas D. Ace's Fire Fist nickname… Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun.png|…and his Gum Gum/Gomu Gomu King Kong Gun to name a few. File:Chinjao_Drill_Dragon_Drill_Nail.gif|Chinjao (One Piece) using the Hasshoken's ultimate technique, Drill Dragon Drill Nail, to split apart the otherwise unbreakable Jewel Ice Sheet. Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon.gif|Boros’ (One-Punch Man) Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon. File:Shuntensatsu_vs._Amakakeru_Ryu_no_Hirameki.gif|Sōjirō Seta and Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) both using their ultimate techniques, Shuntensatsu vs. Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. File:Final_Secret_Sword_Kaguzuchi.png|Makoto Shishio (Rurouni Kenshin) using his Final Secret Sword: Kaguzuchi, to create a blazing tornado slash. SakigakeRisingKiArticle.png|A Minmei Publishing (Sakigake Otokojuku) article gives information on the Rising Ki Tiger Spirit here called Shinki Fuukon a technique considered to be the strongest one. Video Games Pedit.png|By covering the ground with ink, Inklings (Splatoon) can fill their special meters. When the meter is filled… Special ready.gif|…as indicated by their hair, they can use one of seven special weapons, none of which consume ink. They are… Inkzooka.png|…the Inkzooka, which fires long-ranged tornadoes of ink… Inkstrike.png|…the Inkstrike, a powerful, remotely guided ink torpedo… Killer Wail.png|…the Killer Wail, which unleashes a devastating barrage of sound… Bubbler.png|…the Bubbler, which creates an impenetrable force-field that can be shared with teammates… Bomb Rush.png|…the Bomb Rush, which allows Inklings to throw a barrage of bombs… Kraken2.png|…the Kraken, which is not only invincible but can move through enemy ink unhindered and has a one-hit "splat" drill attack… Echolocator.png|…and the Echolocator, which reveals all enemy Inklings on the mini-map. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) can use the Inkzooka, Bubbler, and Bomb Rush by collecting appropriate Canned Specials, and can use the Kraken during the Kraken Challenges. Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio's (Splatoon)… Shutter shades bomb.jpg|…octomissiles are considered his strongest technique. File:Mario_Finale_(Smash).gif|Mario's (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U) can use his Mario Finale to launch a powerful two-streamed blast of fire, burning his opponents across the entire stage. Giga Mac.jpg|Little Mac's (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Final Smash Giga Mac. Wii Fit.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Final Smash Wii Fit. Dream Home.jpg|Villager's (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Final Smash Dream Home. Power Star.jpg|Rosalina and Luma's (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Final Smash Power Star. Three Sacred Treasures1.jpg|Pit's (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Final smash Three Sacred Treasures. Triple Laser.jpg|Mii Fighter's (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Final Smash Full Blast. Mega Man Legands.jpg|Mega Man's (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Final Smash Mega Man Legends. Poltergust 5000.jpg|Luigi's (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Final Smash Poltergust 5000. Night Slash.jpg|Greninja (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Final Smash Night Slash. Mega Lucario.jpg|Lucario's (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Final Smash Mega Lucario. Mega Charizard X.jpg|Charizard's (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Final Smash Mega Charizard X. Zero Laser.jpg|Samus' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Zero Laser. Power Suit Samus.jpg|Samus' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Power Suit Samus. Super Dragon.jpg|Yoshi's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Super Dragon. Super Sonic1.jpg|Sonic (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Super Sonic. Grenade Launcher.jpg|Snack's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Grenade Launcher. Diffusion Beam.jpg|R.O.B.'s (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Diffusion Beam. Triple Finish.jpg|Pokemon Trainer's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Triple Finish. Palutena's Army.jpg|Pit's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Palutena's Army. Volt Tackle.jpg|Pikachu's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Volt Tackle. Peach Blossom.jpg|Princess Peach (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Peach Blossom. End of the Day.jpg|Olmar's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash End of Day. Octopus.jpg|Mr. Game & Watch's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Octopus. Cook Kirby.jpg|Kirby's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Cook Kirby. Puff Up.jpg|Jiggly Puff's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Puff Up. Iceberg.jpg|Ice Climbers' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Iceberg. Beast Ganon.jpg|Ganomdorf's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Beast Ganon. Landmaster.jpg|Fox, Wolf and Falco's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Landmaster. Konga Beat.jpg|Donkey Kong's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Konga Beat. Rocketbarrel Barrage.jpg|Dindy Kong's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Rocketbarrel Barrage. Blue Falcon.jpg|Captain Falcon's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Blue Falcon. Giga Bowser2.jpg|Bowser's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Giga Bowser. GalaxiaDarkness.jpg|Meta Knight's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Galaxia Darkness. GreatAether.jpg|Ike's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Great Aether. TriforceSlash.jpg|Toon Link and Link's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Triforce Slash. CriticalHit.jpg|Lucina and Marth's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Critical Hit. File:Luigi_(Smash_Brawl)_Negative_Zone.gif|Luigi's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Negative Zone. Waddle.jpg|King Dedede's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Waddle Dee Army. File:Light_Arrow_Final_Smash.png|Zelda and Sheik's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Light Arrow. Wario-Man.jpg|Wario's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash Wario Man. PK Starstorm (Lucas).jpg|Lucas and Ness' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Final Smash PK Starstorm. Doctor Finale.jpg|Dr. Mario's (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Final Smash Doctor Finale. Final Edge.jpg|Mii Swordfighter's (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Final Smash Final Edge. Super Pac-Man.jpg|Pac-Man's (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Final Smash Super Pac-Man. Chain Attack.jpg|Shulk's (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Final Smash Chain Attack. Super Diffusion Beam.jpg|R.O.B.'s (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Final Smash Super Diffusion Beam. Shadow Mario Paint.jpg|Bowser Jr.'s (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Final Smash Shadow Mario Paint. Pair Up.jpg|Robin's (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Final Smash Pair-Up. Dedede Bursr.jpg|King Dedede's (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Final Smash Dedede Burst. Omega Blitz.jpg|Mii Brawler's (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Final Smash Omega Blitz. NES Zapper Passe.jpg|Duck Hunt Duo's (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Final Smash NES Zapper Passe. Dark Pit Staff.jpg|Dark Pit's (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Final Smash Dark Pit Staff. Gunship.jpg|Zero Suit Samus' (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS) Final Smash Gunship. SSBU_Link_5.png|Link's (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Final Smash Ancient Bow and Arrow. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers